Far From Home
by xXSpiritualWriterXx
Summary: Bartz, Zidane, Squall, and I travel to Sanctuary with some fun, little events. AU and some Bartz X OC, Zidane X OC, and hinted Squall X OC. Rating may be changed to M for violence.
1. Friends

**Author's Note: This is my second story in one night. I HAD TO SUBMIT IT! I've been dying to submit my stories, so two submissions in one night is nothing compared to what I wanted to do. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dissidia: Final Fantasy, but if I did, Bartz wouldn't even be half the awesome he is now.  
**

* * *

_**Far From Home**_  
**_Chapter 1: Friends_  
**

"Bartz, can we stop now?" I whined to my new friend. I'd only just met the guy a few days ago, yet he treated me like someone he'd known for years. We were currently in The Rift, walking by the numerous tall, tan towers and floating platforms. At the center of the main platform, of course, was the huge castle that seemed to be the only actual building. I was dragging my feet behind Bartz and Zidane; just barely keeping up with Squall. We'd been traveling for **_HOURS_** and my feet were killing me!

"C'mon, Lia!" Bartz responded. "You'll never be able to travel the world with me if you can't even cross one measly dimension without complaining!" His sing-song voice was loud and cheerful as always. I also caught the hint of playful teasing in his tone. "Only in your dreams," Zidane scoffed. "Lia'll be way too busy treasure-hunting with me on our honeymoon!" Zidane jumped in front of Bartz, hands on hips, and laughed triumphantly. Bartz stopped and mock-glared at his friend. "Who ever said that she'd be marrying the likes of **you**? I'm handsome **and** charming. Not to mention, I'm taller than you!" Bartz turned to me and gave me his most charming smile. "Isn't that right, Lee-Lee?" Bartz teased. A chill ran all the way down my spine and back. He really was handsome. "Oh, please! I look waaaay better than you, Bartz! In fact, I bet Lia already has a crush on me. Right, my princess?" Zidane said in a mesmerizing voice, looking to me. I really didn't know how interestingly charming Zidane and Bartz could be when they wished to be so.

Unfortunately, my face displayed this thought out loud. My face flushed and, suddenly, the small blades of grass around us were SO interesting. Thank goodness Squall was feeling kind enough to come to my rescue. "You guys should really grow up." Squall scolded. Bartz and Zidane looked at each other, and then looked back to Squall and I, snickering. "Wow, Squall!" Bartz started. "I didn't know that even _YOU_ were interested in Lia!" Zidane finished. Squall glared at them with a certain fire in his eyes. If they stayed where they were, he'd surely kill them. I grinned a bit to myself as I glanced up at him for a moment. The two dorks whom I associate myself with took off running when they caught Squall's glare. My focus remained on the ground until Squall nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see him staring at me with an expectant look on his face. "What? I'm okay. I can deal with a bit of childish teasing. No worries!" I gave him a small smile and jogged to try and catch up to the others. Squall rolled his eyes, then followed behind me.

We weren't too far along until more manikins show. I growled under my breath. These things disgust me SO much! Fakes, puppets, mere copies of our beings; that's all they are. My sword appears in a burst of black flames in response to my sudden fury. I immediately charge at the nearest enemy; an Imaginary Soldier; Cloud's manikin. It's fairly strong. No problem for me, though. It couldn't react fast enough to my speed. Before it even realized it, I'd thrust my sword through its blue, crystalline neck.

Before long, I've crushed about 30 of them; a real accomplishment on my part. Normally, my powers are only used to defend myself and my comrades. The others seem impressed, having never seen me use a sword before, and so viciously, too. I give my victory pose: standing at a side angle, right hand fisted, sword slung over my right shoulder, with my left shoulder facing front. Bartz and Zidane applaud for my little show while Squall looks just as bored as always. I smile and then run over with my jet black hair flowing out behind me as Squall gets out some potions for us. I thanked Cosmos that we'd obtained so many.

As I take two of the blue-green bottles from his hand, a flash of a memory from my home enters my mind. I'm standing with my twin sister, laughing as we drink out of bottles similar to the potions. Ah, that's right, we did have these back home didn't we?

I pour one over my head and drink half of another. The taste is terribly bland, if it even has a taste at all. Even so, I'm glad to have it. My eyes shift shades from a dark purple to a lighter violet in response to my renewed health. I feel a lot more energized as the potion seems to flow through every cell in my body."Lia, be careful about using too many." Squall advised. "We may end up needing these later." I nod before draining the remainder of the second bottle. Squall chose to drink his, too while Bartz and Zidane bathed in theirs. "Why drink it?" Zidane asked. "It doesn't even taste good." His blonde tail twitched behind him in disgust. "They'll have the same effect, so it really doesn't matter." I snapped. Zidane looked at me with a slightly surprised expression. "Ah, sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to say it like that." Zidane smirked. "It's alright, beautiful; I like sassy girls." I blushed a bit at that statement and looked away. Bartz chuckled.

Suddenly, a voice spoke to me in my mind. It was clear and calm. It was a woman's voice. "My warriors," it spoke. "I require your assistance. Please return to the Sanctuary." Cosmos was calling us, again. It must've been something important. The others seemed to have heard her, too as they looked at me and each other. "Let's go." Squall said. "Our goddess requests our aid!" Bartz chimed in. "Yeah," I added. "Let's hurry." The others nodded. We took off running towards the nearest exit.

* * *

**A/N: This story reflects my recent interest in 589. Specifically Bartz, but still 589. I can't help it, he's so... *squeal*. Anyway, next chapter will be a bit longer.  
**


	2. Path To Sanctuary

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 2 is up and running! I hope Bartz isn't too out of character here. Anyway, let's have another yay for an actual fight scene! It's short, but you get the point of it. Please don't kill me for hurting Bartz! I love him, too, but I was typing this chapter really fast at 5 in the morning! So glad I finished, and now I sleep... Zzz...**

**Disclaimer: Stop making me say it! Okay, I don't own Dissida! There, I said it! Now go away, meanies!**

* * *

**_Far From Home  
Chapter 2: Path To Sanctuary_  
**

After finally escaping the Gate, our little group started heading north, across the rocky wastelands, to Sanctuary. From the map, we could tell that it would take a while to get there; a day or so. Bartz had run to the front of the group, and was now leading us. My sword was still drawn so that I'd be prepared for any unexpected battles, ebony flames still emanating from it. You'd better believe we got Imitation Despot had suddenly made an appearance directly behind Bartz when I called out to him.

"Bartz! Look out!" I called. The Emperor's manikin raised its staff and traced a pattern in the air. Bartz was hit with yellow, diamond bullets before he even knew it. His limp form flew a few yards away from us, hitting a large rock with great force before landing.

"Damnit," Squall cursed, before charging at the manikin full-force with his Gunblade. He slashed it upwards into the air in one swift movement. Zidane backed him up with his Mage Mashers, jumping into the air and slicing the manikin multiple times. The Despot screeched in agony as Zidane gave it a direct hit to the stomach, sending it flying. I ran after it and sliced it in two when it was within range. I could hear the crystal of its form crack and then shatter beneath my blade.

_"There's no such thing as over-kill,_" I thought confidently. I looked over to where Zidane and Squall were now using Cure on Bartz. I ran over to join them; I wanted to see if I could help, too.

"What can I do?" was my question as soon as I was close enough to them. Bartz's wounds were worse than I thought. He was covered in scratches and a gash here and there and there was a medium-sized hole through his abdomen where one of the bullets went through. That wound was bleeding quite furiously. A thin trail of blood was trickling out of his mouth.

"He got messed up pretty bad," Zidane spoke. He was currently attempting to heal Bartz's scratches, although his eyes kept flickering over to his stomach wound. "I didn't think that manikin was so strong. I guess that's why it withstood all of our attacks at first." Squall was taking care of the mime's stomach with a Curaga spell.

"Help me with this," he beckoned to me. I immediately fell to my knees and used every drop of energy I could gather to try to heal most of Bartz's wounds. I concentrated and started to chant out my spell.

"Reversing fate, rewinding time. Remove these scars and make them mine." were the words that escaped my lips automatically. I saw one scar on his arm seal in seconds, and appear on mine within that same time. His stomach's gash decreased in size at an agonizing rate, showing up on mine just as painfully.

* * *

Even though the others were very much against it, I would often use my powers to transfer the others' wounds onto myself. You see, I'm not exactly a human, but half-demon. My wounds heal a lot faster, so I'm willing to lend a hand if it'll help. Yeah, I know, I sound like a Mary Sue; different from the rest, "extremely beautiful" (Zidane's words, not mine), and possibly able to catch the hearts of all the leading men. Don't blame me, I was born that way.

* * *

Eventually, all of his wounds vanished. I sighed in relief at that.

I heard Bartz groan in pain and immediately looked at his face; I'm pretty sure we all did. His eyes fluttered a bit before tightly closing again, then opened slowly. He blinked a few times for his eyes to register his surroundings.

"Bartz!" Zidane cheered.

"You're okay," added Squall.

"I'm so glad." I finished.

Bartz chuckled at us and tried to sit up. He groaned in pain and I pushed him back down. "You'll still be a bit sore, so you should relax." I said to him.

"We should set up camp here," Squall advised. "There are enough rocks around to guard us." Zidane and I nodded.

* * *

Squall and Zidane summoned the tents, while I laid out the sleeping bags and set up the fire pit. Squall suggested that someone keep watch over the camp site just in case, to which I volunteered. As far as sharing tents, Zidane was to be with Squall, and I was with Bartz whenever I finally went to sleep. I told everyone goodnight as they headed off to bed.

I sat on the ground near the fire that I'd just lit, staring at the stars. They twinkled brightly and completely covered the sky here. They were, simply put, beautiful against the dark navy of the sky. I heard a zipper open when a hushed voice beckoned me.

"Lia," Bartz called. I just turned to face him with a questioning expression. He climbed out of the tent and strolled over to me. "I really can't sleep. Ya mind if I keep watch with you?" I looked at him rebukingly.

"You should be resting, Bartz."

"But I caaaaan't," he whined. "I'm wide awake." He stretched with a grin for emphasis.

"After that blow to the head, you're probably just delusional."

"Hey!"

We shared a small laugh and then watched the stars together. I snuck a glance at him, which turned into a concealed stare with my long hair providing as a curtain. He was sitting with one leg stretched out and the other bent up. He rested one elbow on his bent knee and supported his face, while his other hand supported his body on the ground. His expression was calm, yet extremely cheerful. He seemed to belong in a setting like this, sitting by a fire and watching the stars. It suited a wondering mime like himself. I snickered to myself as I thought of the "mimes" from my world that wore black and white striped clothing and make-up.

"Hey, Lia," I heard Bartz say. "Do you think..." He hesitated a bit. "Do you think we'll win this war?" I looked at him in surprise. Did Bartz, our happy-go-lucky, Mr. Optimism, seriously just ask me that? My mouth opened, but made no sound. How do I answer a question like _that_ from _him_? He didn't receive an answer, so he continued. "I mean, sure, we're really strong warriors and all, but how do we even begin to fight a _god_? Where do we start?"

I took a moment to think about his question. Where _do_ you start when fighting a god? I guess... "You start with hope," I answered. Bartz looked at me curiously. "You start with hoping you can win, believing in it, and then you try." Bartz softly chuckled at that and looked away. He waited a moment and then stood and turned to walk back to the tent.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" _But, is trying good enough? _I could feel that question behind his statement.

He went back into the tent, leaving that unspoken question lingering in the air behind him. I was honestly surprised in him. I guess even seemingly happy people have their doubts, too. I sighed and looked back up to the sky.

"_Help us Cosmos,_" I thought. "_We've lost ourselves on our path to sanctuary._"

* * *

**A/N: LOL. Yeah, this chapter is longer by about 50 words. I know, that ending was corny. I added it at the last minute, so what can I say? I hope this isn't too rushed or off at points; like I said, I did this at 5 in the morning in about an hour. Send me reviews of any problems, and I'll fix them, 'kay? Don't be scared! I don't bite very often. See ya next chapter!**~


End file.
